


Uciekaj, chłopcze

by caraph3rn3lia_0



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor and Michaela Friendship, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Laurel is such a bitch, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Oliver, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, and he will be happy i swear, but not in this one, but they love each other sooo, coliver - Freeform, connor doesnt know how to ask for help, connors not doing so good, i love my canonically suicidal son, i would die for connor walsh, kinda what happened in canon, michaela is love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caraph3rn3lia_0/pseuds/caraph3rn3lia_0
Summary: Więc Laurel mu nie wybacza, nigdy tego nie zrobi, a Connor nie potrafi jej winić. Sam sobie nie wybaczy; co to jedna osoba więcej, która go nienawidzi? I tak nie może nienawidzić go mocniej, niż on sam.Chciałby po prostu, żeby to wszystko już się skończyło.Post 3x10.





	Uciekaj, chłopcze

**Author's Note:**

> Trochę zgodne z tym, co dostaliśmy w serialu, trochę nie. Sezon trzeci i ten mroczny czas Connora, kiedy obwiniał się za śmierć Wesa głównie. Post 3x10.

 

\- Nic mi nie będzie – mówi Connor, nawet nie będąc świadomym, jak bardzo drży jego głos. Wyczekiwał tej rozmowy już od dawna i tak samo od dawna sama jej perspektywa go przerażała.

\- Jesteś moim życiem – szybko protestuje Oliver, naciskając. Czy on naprawdę chciał, żeby wydał go policji?

\- Możesz znaleźć kogoś lepszego – kręci głową, wbijając zdenerwowany już wzrok w Olivera, który go nie słucha. A może słucha, ale kompletnie nie rozumie i nic nie robi sobie z jego słów. Nigdy wcześniej nie podnosił na niego głosu.

\- Nie mów tak! – teraz i Oliver zaczyna się denerwować, bo nie znosi gdy Connor tak się zachowuje. Gdy próbuje za wszelką cenę go od siebie odsunąć, choć wcześniej tak bardzo do niego lgnął i robił wszystko, by wrócić do jego życia.

\- Spałem z Thomasem. Oto co robiłem w tamtą noc – przyznaje się w końcu i natychmiast tego żałuje, widząc złamany wzrok Olivera. Choć nie byli wtedy w żadnym związku, i tak zachował się jak dziwka. Zawsze był dziwką. – Spałem wtedy z Thomasem. Nie byłem wcale u Ashera – nie spodziewał się, że to będzie takie trudne. Mina Olivera wcale niczego nie ułatwia. – Nadal chcesz mnie chronić?

\- Oczywiście – wypala, a jedyne co jest w stanie zrobić Connor, to przewrócenie oczami. Oliver jest momentami taki głupi… - Zaliczyłeś go tylko po to, żeby mnie zranić, to…- nie kończy, bo Connor wchodzi mu w słowo, przerywając.

\- Tak, i będę to robił cały czas. Ciągle będę cię ranił, taki jestem, wszyscy tacy jesteśmy. Jesteśmy bardzo złymi ludźmi – nie przestaje mówić, mimo iż Oliver kręci głową sugerując mu, żeby w końcu się zamknął. Nie zgadza się z ani jednym jego słowem.

\- Nie jesteś zły – próbuje oponować, ale Walsh zdaje się mieć pierwszy od dawna moment szczerości i nie pozwala sobie przerwać.

\- Nawet nie obchodzi mnie, że Wes nie żyje. Ani trochę – wyznaje, odwracając twarz. Ukrywał to tak długo i tak bardzo to w niego wsiąknęło, że powiedzenie tych słów na głos nie przynosi nawet ulgi. – Nic nie czuję. Jestem popsuty i czuję się chory, i potrzebuję, żeby to wszystko już się skończyło. Tylko ty możesz do tego doprowadzić, więc proszę, zrób to, czego ja nigdy nie mogłem – kończy, a Oliver jeszcze przez chwilę słyszy te słowa echem odbijające się w jego głowie.

  

***

 

_Myślę, że powinieneś im powiedzieć_ , mówi mu Oliver, więc Connor mówi. Mówi Michaeli, a ona powtarza całej reszcie, że być może to on zabił Wesa. Connor sam nigdy by się nie przyznał. Spodziewał się takich reakcji, spodziewał się wszystkiego, co mu powiedzieli i to było dokładnie to, co potrzebował usłyszeć. _Teraz pójdziesz i się zabijesz, to jedyna dobra rzecz jaką zrobisz w swoim życiu_ , mówi mu Laurel i Connor dobrze wie, że ma dokładnie to na myśli. Chociaż Oliver automatycznie próbuje ją uciszyć, jej słowa głęboko wżerają się w mózg Connora i cichy głosik w jego głowie ostatnio ciągle je powtarza. Chciałby mieć na tyle odwagi by zrobić to, czego oczekuje od niego osoba, którą pozbawił ukochanej osoby. Reanimacja, którą przeprowadził na Wesie w piwnicy ciągle pojawia się w jego snach. Dźwięk pękającego żebra jest tym, co budzi go co noc.

Więc Laurel mu nie wybacza, nigdy tego nie zrobi, a Connor nie potrafi jej winić. Sam sobie nie wybaczy; co to jedna osoba więcej, która go nienawidzi? I tak nie może nienawidzić go mocniej, niż on sam.

Chciałby po prostu, żeby to wszystko już się skończyło.

 

***

 

Ostry podmuch mroźnego powietrza uderza w jego rozpaloną skórę, wywołując uczucie podobne do wbijających się w nią tysięcy szpilek. Zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadza, jest ostatnio tak okropnie wykończony i bez sił, bez jakichkolwiek uczuć, że przyjmuje wszystkie bodźce z radością. Wieczorne bieganie staje się teraz rutyną, podczas której może w końcu coś poczuć. Mimo że nie ma ochoty na nic, udaje mu się ciągle pchać do przodu. Wstaje z łóżka, bierze prysznic, ubiera, robi wszystko to, czego się od niego oczekuje. Tylko po to, żeby nikt się nie zainteresował. Oliver też się nie interesuje.

Nie wracają nigdy do tamtej rozmowy mimo, że praktycznie przyznał mu się do myśli samobójczych, które ostatnio zdecydowanie przewyższają te pozytywne. Oliver nie chce tego słyszeć, bo nie pyta. Nie chce wiedzieć, więc Connor nie mówi, zawijając się w swój kokon coraz mocniej, coraz bardziej odsuwając się na bok i traktując wszystko służbowo. Nigdy nie był dobry w rozmowach o uczuciach i gdy już postanowił się otworzyć, nikt tak naprawdę nie chce wiedzieć więcej. Oliver nie chce, a Connor nie dopuszcza do siebie tych myśli, że tak bardzo chciał, by Oliver zapytał. Żeby mógł w końcu opowiedzieć mu o tym, co dzieje się w jego głowie i jak bardzo jest wyczerpany. Ale Connor nigdy nie prosił dwa razy, więc milczy, odpowiadając jedynie zdawkowo na pytania Jak było dziś w szkole?, Jak wam idzie nowa sprawa?, Dobrze spałeś? Na to ostatnie zawsze kiwa twierdząco głową i posyła swojej drugiej połowie słaby uśmiech, który wcale nie miał wyglądać tak źle. Oliver musi słyszeć, jak budzi się w środku nocy z kolejnego koszmaru, czy to o pękających żebrach Wesa, czy o odrąbywaniu kończyn Sama, czy może Emily Sinclair spadającej z dachu domu rodzeństwa Hapstall. Do dziś pamięta, jak wyglądało wnętrze jej czaszki i jego buty poplamione jej krwią.

Michaela stara się witać i żegnać go uśmiechem, ale Connor wie, o czym tak naprawdę myśli. Zastanawia się, czy to na pewno nie on podłożył ogień, czy to z Wesem to na pewno była tylko nieudana resuscytacja. Wszyscy się nad tym zastanawiają, patrząc oceniająco na Connora, który nie jest w stanie znieść dłużej tych spojrzeń. Myśli nad przerwą od studiów, od kancelarii, od siebie i od życia. Nie ma siły, by coś z tym w ogóle zrobić.

 

Cienie pod jego oczami stają się z dnia na dzień coraz większe. Michaela rzuca mu coraz więcej zatroskanych spojrzeń, jak gdyby próbowała prześwietlić go wzrokiem. Ma szczęście, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Connor postanawia unikać jej najskuteczniej, jak tylko potrafi. Oliver nie komentuje jego zachowania nawet jednym słowem.

 

***

 

Wieczorny jogging najpierw z godziny przedłuża się w półtorej, potem w dwie, dwie i pół, jak najdłużej, byle tylko być jak najdalej od domu. Nie potrafi już patrzeć Oliverowi w oczy, który ciągle stara się nie zauważać przepaści, w jaką wpada Connor. Nie patrzy też na siebie w lustro, co skutkuje tym, że nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy z  tego, jak wygląda. Michaela spoglądając na niego zdaje się wzdychać coraz częściej i głośniej. Connor zastanawia się, kiedy w końcu go dopadnie; póki co skutecznie jej to uniemożliwia, siadając na zajęciach z dala od grupy. Nie przychodzi już do kancelarii, nie ma na to siły, nie potrafi przebywać w pobliżu przyjaciół. Po szkole wraca do domu, zmienia koszulę na dres, ubiera adidasy i wychodzi biegać. Umęczone mięśnie protestują palącym bólem, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi, przynajmniej coś czuje. Ból fizyczny może być dobry, jeśli pomaga w oderwaniu myśli od bólu w głowie. Więc Connor biegnie, i biegnie, i biegnie, i wcale nie myśli o tym, jak dobrze byłoby już mieć to za sobą. Jak bardzo chciałby to już skończyć, całą tę farsę, jaką stało się jego życie, skończyć siebie. Przyspiesza, zaciskając zęby z bólu, który zaczyna być już dokuczliwy. Nawet jego ciało musi go już nienawidzić. Zimy wiatr wiejący z naprzeciwka smaga jego twarz, orzeźwiając umysł, który podpowiada dobrze wiesz, co musisz zrobić. Tak, Connor wie, Connor myśli o tym od dawna. Każda wieczorna wycieczka na drugi koniec miasta przybliża go do chwili, w której w końcu się zdecyduje, kiedy w końcu będzie na tyle odważny.

Biegnie ulicami Filadelfii myśląc tylko o tym, jak cudownie spokojnie będzie się czuł, gdy już umrze.

 

***

 

Zmęczone kolejnym maratonem nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa i Connor musi się zatrzymać. Zwalnia więc w połowie swojej typowej ostatnio trasy, oddychając głęboko mroźnym powietrzem. Ma na sobie cienką sportową bluzkę, ale adrenalina buzująca w jego żyłach skutecznie chroni przed mrozem. Staje i zginając się w pół łapie oddech. Jest wyczerpany, już nie pamięta jak to jest nie czuć się zmęczonym. Bezwiednie rusza w kierunku drogi i zatrzymuje się dopiero na skraju krawężnika. Jak w transie wpatruje się w nadjeżdżający autobus prosząc w myślach o odwagę, która zepchnie go z chodnika wprost pod pojazd. Teraz, myśli, gdy autobus jest już wystarczająco blisko, jednak nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Myślał, że jednak będzie łatwiej, skoro od tak długiego czasu był już na to gotowy. Przed oczami miga mu uśmiechnięty Oliver, grupa jego przyjaciół, a potem w ciągu ułamków sekundy całe życie i wie, że nie ma jaj, by ze sobą skończyć.   


  
***

 

Poprzedniego wieczoru coś w nim pękło. Jest jakaś trzecia po południu, a on nie był w stanie podnieść się z łóżka. Nie to, żeby przesypiał noc i dzień – po prostu nie jest w stanie zmusić się do wstania. Czuje się sparaliżowany. Zamyka piekące od braku snu oczy dokładnie w momencie, gdy drzwi sypialni się otwierają.

\- Connor? – pyta Oliver, zaskoczony jego widokiem. Connor nawet nie odwraca głowy w jego stronę. Otwiera oczy i dalej wpatruje się w punkt, który skupiał jego uwagę przez ostatnie kilka godzin. Nie ma siły, by odwrócić wzrok.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Connor czuje, jak materac ugina się pod ciałem Olivera, który następnie kładzie się za nim i kładzie dłoń na jego boku. – Dobrze się czujesz?

Zero reakcji.

\- Jesteś głodny? – Oliver dalej próbuje. Connor chciałby mu powiedzieć, żeby sobie darował, ale nie mówi. Nie umie.

\- Nie – odpowiada tylko cicho i to pierwsze słowo, jakim zwrócił się do Olivera w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia.

\- Ostatnio nawet cię nie widuję. Zaczynasz mnie przerażać – Oliver naprawdę powstrzymuje się od westchnięcia. Może pamięta, jak bardzo Connor tego nie lubi. – Nie jadłeś od trzech dni. Jest piętnasta, co ty dalej robisz w łóżku? – drąży, a Connor kuli się w sobie, myśląc _pytasz za późno, Ollie, już nie jestem w stanie  rozmawiać._ – Możesz ze mną porozmawiać?

Connor nie reaguje. Po chwili słyszy to znienawidzone westchnięcie, a dłoń trzymająca go w pasie znika i uświadamia sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak pusty. _Wróć, proszę_ , nie mówi, a Oliver zamyka za sobą drzwi sypialni.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia zmusza się, być iść na zajęcia, bo nie może już patrzeć w jeden punkt na ścianie. Zaczyna żałować tej decyzji już w chwili, gdy zauważa go Michaela, która rzucając mu pierwsze spojrzenie wciąga powietrze i mruga, nie dowierzając. Connor wie, że dzisiaj już przed nią nie ucieknie.

 

Po ostatnim wykładzie z prędkością światła stara się zebrać swoje rzeczy, żeby mieć chociaż małą szansę na szybką ucieczkę z uczelni. Michaela jest jednak szybsza i dopada go, gdy już prawie rusza w stronę drzwi.

\- Connor – dziewczyna zwraca się do niego, a Connor czuje jak całe powietrze uchodzi z jego płuc. Podnosi na nią wzrok. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak – kłamstwo zawsze przychodziło mu zbyt łatwo. To pewnie kwestia wychowania.

\- Nie jesteś w stanie mnie okłamać – odpowiada mu. – Porozmawiasz ze mną?

\- Nie mam czasu, Michaela, muszę wracać do domu. Oliver na mnie czeka – próbuje za wszelką cenę wymigać się od rozmowy, która może go zgubić, i której ani trochę nie ma ochoty przeprowadzać.

\- Connor – stanowczy ton dziewczyny zatrzymuje go w miejscu, a jej poważna twarz sprawia, że nagle jest sparaliżowany. - Pójdziemy razem – Connor w odpowiedzi może jedynie skapitulować i kiwnąć głową, zgadzając się.

 

Gdy wychodzą na kampus, Michaela milczy. Jest ładny, całkiem słoneczny dzień, typowo jesienny, pewnie jeden z ostatnich przyjemniejszych dni w roku. Connor zerka na przyjaciółkę co chwilę, czekając na jej wywód. Nie wie czego ma się spodziewać i chyba to przeraża go najbardziej; nie będzie wiedział, co jej powiedzieć, żeby dała mu spokój. Nie da się tak łatwo spławić.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? I nie mów mi, że wszystko w porządku, Connor, ja nie jestem ślepa. Oliver może nie wiedzieć jak sobie z tobą poradzić, ale ja nie jestem taka łatwa i nie dam za wygraną – zaczyna w końcu. Connor spuszcza wzrok, podziwiając swoje buty. – Snujesz się wyglądając jak swój cień, potem spędzasz połowę dnia katując się bieganiem w cholernie zimne wieczory, nie wychodzisz z łóżka. Widzę, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Myślisz o zrobieniu sobie krzywdy? To, co powiedziała Laurel… dobrze wiesz, że nie miała tego na myśli, bo…

\- Nic mi nie jest, M – pospiesznie zapewnia dziewczynę w połowie zdania. Stara się brzmieć przekonywująco, jakby sam w to wierzył. – Nie zamierzam nic sobie zrobić, nie obchodzi mnie co powiedziała Laurel i co mówi ci Oliver. Nie wziąłem tego do siebie – Michaela patrzy na niego oceniająco, jakby zastanawiając się, czy powinna w to wierzyć, czy też nie.

\- Przestań – mówi stanowczo. – Myślisz, że ja nie wiem, że jesteś na granicy?  Wszyscy to widzimy. Łamiesz Oliverowi serce, naprawdę myślisz, że nie przyszedł z tym do mnie? Nie wie, co ma robić.

\- Nie musi nic robić – Connor wzrusza ramionami. – To i tak już nie ma znaczenia, Michaela, powinnaś zająć się sobą. Najwyższy czas – stara się przywrócić tego dawnego, sukowatego siebie, byle tylko się od niego odczepiła. Jest zbyt zmęczony na tę rozmowę i zaczyna się martwić, że jeśli to jeszcze chwilę potrwa, to się rozpłacze. – Daj mi spokój, Michaela. I przestań rozmawiać o mnie z Oliverem za moimi plecami. Laurel potrzebuje cię teraz bardziej niż ja, w końcu zabiłem ojca jej dziecka – ostatnie słowa wypowiada już z totalną złością i jest gotowy odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec, jak to miał w zwyczaju robić mały, dziesięcioletni Connor, gdy obrażał się na rodziców.

Nie robi tego, bo dziewczyna łapie go za nadgarstek i przyciąga do siebie, przytulając.

\- Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Connor. Irytującym starszym bratem i za to bardzo cię kocham – mówi cicho, ale Connor słyszy każde słowo bardzo wyraźnie. – Nie przeżyję, jeśli coś sobie zrobisz. Proszę, Connor, nie rób nic głupiego.

Jej głos łamie się, a Connor przełyka gulę, która pojawia się w jego gardle. Nie jest w stanie się odezwać przez kilka pierwszych sekund, aż chrząka i skina głową.

\- W porządku – mówi, czując pragnienie, by skrzyżować palce.

 

***

 

Wraca do pustego mieszkania. Myślał, że Oliver już będzie, wygląda jednak na to, że Keating trzyma go w pracy po godzinach, zupełnie jakby zastępował Connora. Wzdycha i odkłada torbę na kanapę. Czuje się brudny i zmęczony, i jak totalna szmata. Nie zasługuje na nic, co ma; na Olivera, na Michaelę. Jej słowa wdarły się głęboko pod skórę i choć Connor bardzo próbuje je wyrzucić, myślał o tym, co powiedziała przez całą drogę do domu. Złość i nienawiść do samego siebie wydają się pulsować w jego żyłach, przyspieszając tętno.

Rusza do łazienki i odkręca kurek od gorącej wody, napuszczając ją do wanny. Rozbiera się i powoli wchodzi do wręcz wrzącej wody, próbując się zrelaksować i uspokoić.

Zamyka oczy i zanurza się całkowicie, wstrzymując oddech. Kiedyś uwielbiał siedzieć w wodzie; przypomina sobie wspólne kąpiele pod pryszniczem  z Oliverem, podczas których śmiali się z siebie nawzajem, a potem kochali aż Oliver wyrzucał z siebie westchnienia i urywane wyznania miłości, gdy dochodził. Teraz nie może na siebie patrzeć, więc myje się szybko i jeszcze szybciej ubiera, praktycznie uciekając z łazienki.

Wynurza się na powierzchnię i łapie oddech, który zbyt długo wstrzymywał. Rozgląda się po wysprzątanym pomieszczeniu; Oliver musiał się nudzić, skoro nawet tu było czysto. Wiedziałby, gdyby spędzał z nim choć połowę dnia.

Nagłe poczucie winy uderza go mocno, blokując całe powietrze w płucach. Wyobraża sobie, jak Oliver teraz go nienawidzi, za to, że w ogóle go nie dostrzega, że w ogóle z nim nie rozmawia. Za to, że przyznał mu się do tych wszystkich zbrodni, które popełnili; będąc złymi ludźmi. On z pewnością nie pisał się na taki związek, zalany krwią obcych, niewinnych osób i kłamstwem ukrywanej zbrodni. Teraz był częścią tego wszystkiego, a to oczywiście z winy Connora. Gdyby nie przyszedł pod jego drzwi tamtej pierwszej nocy, gdy to wszystko  się zaczęło – a może skończyło? Connor czuł, jakby jego życie naprawdę zakończyło się tamtej nocy, gdy zginął Sam – Oliver na pewno byłby szczęśliwszy. Nie byłby obarczony tym wszystkim. Nienawidzi Connora, bo wciągnął go w jego morderstwa, których na pewno nigdy nie chciał być częścią.

 

_Tak o mnie myślisz? Że jestem uszkodzony?_ , to tylko utwierdza Connora w przekonaniu, że zawsze miał co do siebie rację. Zawsze wiedział, że coś jest z nim nie tak, że jest w jakiś sposób zepsuty i jeszcze nikt nie był w stanie pomóc mu się naprawić. Słowa Olivera o emocjonalnych szkodach, jakie w sobie nosi dotykają go tylko dlatego, że tak dobrze wie, że to prawda.

 

Woda w wannie zaczyna stygnąć; Connor skupia się na kapiącym kranie, wpatruje się w robiące plum krople wody. nie zdając sobie sprawy, że siedzi tak już od dobrej godziny. Pusty wzrok przesuwa po półkach, próbując zwrócić myśli ku jakiemuś innemu kierunkowi. Nagle podnosi się lekko i sięga po maszynkę do golenia leżącą nieopodal. Nie rejestruje swoich ruchów, zupełnie jakby kierował nimi ktoś inny, a on tylko biernie przyglądał się jak obserwator. Podnosi lewą rękę i przykłada ostrze maszynki do nadgarstka, zastanawiając się, jak głęboko musi ciąć, by zakończyć to raz na zawsze. Bierze głęboki wdech i przyciska mocno, ciągnąc w dół. Boli mniej niż się spodziewał, ale rozcinana skóra i tak zaczyna piec. Z rany powoli zaczyna sączyć się krew; jednak nie ciął odpowiednio mocno. Upuszcza maszynkę do wody i opiera rękę na brzegu wanny, obserwując w ciszy jak krople krwi spływają po palcach na białe płytki podłogi.

 

***

 

\- Connor, jesteś w domu? – woła Oliver, przekręcając zamek w drzwiach za sobą. Dziś zdecydowanie zasiedział się w pracy; cisza z jaką spotyka się w mieszkaniu po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu łamie mu serce. Odkłada rzeczy na krzesło i wtedy widzi buty Connora w salonie. Podnosi je z westchnięciem i odnosi tam, gdzie powinny stać – na półkę na buty.

 

\- Connor? – pyta jeszcze raz, idąc wgłąb mieszkania.

 

Zauważa uchylone drzwi do łazienki i  udaje się w jej stronę. Delikatnie, wręcz ze strachem popycha dłonią drewno, jakby doskonale wiedział, co może tam zobaczyć i gdy jego wzrok spada na czerwoną plamę krwi na podłodze, czuje jakby uszło z niego całe powietrze. Wchodzi pospiesznie do pomieszczenia i klęka przy wannie, jedną ręką ściskając nadgarstek Connora, a drugą potrząsając go za ramię.

\- Connor, proszę – szepce ze łzami w oczach. Krew plami jego białą koszulę. – Proszę, żyj.

\- Żyję – mówi Connor zachrypniętym głosem, nadal nie otwierając oczu. Oliver płacze teraz już otwarcie, jego mokre policzki błyszczą od łez w słabym łazienkowym świetle. – Możesz puścić, nic mi nie jest. Ollie. – nalega, próbując wyrwać rękę z mocnego uścisku.

\- Co ty zrobiłeś – pyta Oliver, chcąc spojrzeć w czerwone, spuchnięte oczy Connora, które ten spuszcza na drugą, nieuszkodzoną rękę.

\- Puść, Oliver, to boli – odpowiada cicho; żelazny uścisk na lewym przegubie trochę słabnie i Connor wyrywa rękę, sycząc z bólu.

\- Jedziemy do szpitala – oznajmia Oliver, dalej jakby w szoku po tym, co tu zastał. – Muszą założyć ci na to szwy.

\- Przestań – Connor w końcu na niego patrzy, co niemal zatrzymuje mu bicie serca; złamany Oliver  ze spuszczoną głową patrzy na swoje zakrwawione dłonie, którymi przed chwilą uciskał ranę. – Nic mi nie jest, to tylko głupia sznyta. Przepraszam – szepce, a Oliver patrzy na niego i po krótkiej chwili podnosi się z zimnej podłogi.

\- Idę po apteczkę – mówi tylko, wychodząc do kuchni.

 

***

 

Dziesięć minut później siedzą na kanapie w salonie, gdzie Oliver nadal trzęsącymi się rękami delikatnie owija bandażem przedramię Connora.

\- Nadal uważam, że powinien to obejrzeć lekarz – mówi spokojnie.

Connor uśmiecha się tylko smutno i kręci przecząco głową.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że będą pytać, jak to się stało. Zamkną mnie gdzieś, jeśli powiem prawdę.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy, Connor – cicho informuje go Oliver, a jego głos drży.

\- O czym ty mówisz – prycha, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Coś bardzo złego się z tobą dzieje, a ja nie umiem pomóc – głos Olivera zaczyna się łamać. – Nie wiem, co mam robić, Connor. Co mam z tobą zrobić? Patrzeć jak starasz się siebie wykończyć, czy czekać aż znajdę cię któregoś dnia z podciętymi oboma nadgarstkami? Tylko że wystarczająco głęboko – wyrzuca z siebie słowa, a Connor patrzy na niego z rozchylonymi ustami. – Może dobrze by było, gdyby cię zamknęli. Ktoś może byłby w stanie ci pomóc. Ja nie jestem w stanie patrzeć na to, co sobie robisz, Connor. Zabijasz też mnie.

\- Pierdol się – odpowiada i gwałtowanie ucieka z kanapy do sypialni, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

 

Oliver podciąga kolana pod brodę i obserwuje czerwone plamy na białych rękawach swojej koszuli.

  

***

 

\- Connor, śpisz? – Connor słyszy ciche skrobanie do drzwi sypialni jakiś czas później. Zdążył się trochę uspokoić, pocięte przedramię ciągle jednak o sobie przypomina. Zwija się pod kołdrą i obraca tyłem do drzwi. – Mogę wejść? – pyta Oliver, jednak nie dostaje odpowiedzi. Delikatnie naciska klamkę i wchodzi do środka pomieszczenia, nie spuszczając wzroku z zakopanego pod pościelą ciała.

Podchodzi do łóżka i ostrożnie wsuwa się pod kołdrę za Connorem, przytulając go od tyłu. Uścisk jest mocny i stabilny, a Connor czuje zbierające się w oczach łzy. Rusza głową żeby się ich pozbyć i zakopuje twarz w poduszce.

\- Przepraszam – cicho mówi Oliver, głaszcząc go po napiętym brzuchu. – To, co powiedziałem…

\- W porządku – przerywa mu Connor niewyraźnym głosem.

\- Bardzo mnie przestraszyłeś – kontynuuje Ollie, nie zważając na jego słowa. – Nie możesz robić sobie takich rzeczy. To tak jakbyś zrobił to mnie. – milknie, słysząc jak Connor pociąga nosem. – Hej, płaczesz? – pyta i przyciąga go bliżej siebie. – Powiesz mi, co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Nie wiem – mamrocze Connor. – Czuję, jakby to miało nigdy się nie skończyć.

\- Co takiego? – pyta Oliver, marszcząc brwi.

\- Wszystko – odpowiada i podnosi zabandażowaną rękę. – To, jak się czuję. To poczucie winy, strach i cała ta nienawiść do siebie. Nie umiem tego powstrzymać, Oliver. Próbowałem – Oliver przyciska usta do jego karku i składa delikatny pocałunek. Pocieszenie.

\- Jestem z tobą – szepcze. – Dobrze o tym wiesz, Connor. Czekałem aż do mnie przyjdziesz i w końcu się otworzysz. Zaczynałem myśleć, że ten dzień nie nadejdzie.

Connor nie odpowiada, obraca się tylko na drugi bok, twarzą w stronę Olivera i kładzie zranioną rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Przepraszam – mówi po dłuższej chwili, a Oliver opuszkami palców ociera łzy z jego policzków. – Nie bierz za to odpowiedzialności, to ja. Sam to zrobiłem. – kończy, po czym przyciska twarz do klatki piersiowej Olivera i wsłuchuje się w rytmiczne bicie serca.

Oliver wsuwa dłoń w jego przydługie włosy i przeczesuje je delikatnie palcami, całą noc słuchając miarowego oddechu Connora.


End file.
